birdsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kingpin13
Hi there! Welcome to Birds Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can post on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :[[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 13:34, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Spelling Yes, we do use American spellings. It would be great if you could change the spellings! Thanks! [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 14:15, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :The policies for Bird Wiki are the ones for most Wikia wikis. We do not have any specific policies here, as of now. Regarding the layout of articles, template:Format was recently created for making new pages. Follow the instructions on the template page to use it. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 14:26, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Deleting pages Hi Kingpin. I think that I'm going to leave Common Buzzards as it is, because it is just a redirect. Some people might not know to leave the "b" uncapitalized, so leaving it as a redirect is a good idea. I deleted one of the white heron images, though. Thanks for bringing it up! [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 22:23, 13 August 2008 (UTC) I fixed the stub category problem. All you have to do is add Category:Stubs to the template, and then it automatically places any page that the template is on into that category. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 17:13, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Feel free to split "Nesting" up into whatever you need. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 12:21, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Stub categorizing Hi Kingpin. I just thought of something that might have to do for all stubs not being categorized. I think that people may have used to put "subst:'Stub instead of just "stub". This would have made it leave everything in the template on the page, but not the actual "stub". If this happened when the template wasn't in Category:Stubs, then all of those pages that used "subst:" would not be categorized....if any of that makes sense :) [[User:Swannie|'swannie]][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 12:27, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Correct. But, here's a page that explains it better. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 12:31, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::oops! sorry about that. this is the link i meant to add :D [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 12:45, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, I think the only way to categorize all of them is to go to each page and re-enter the template. I think we should have them all categorized. If you want to do it, feel free to! You are making tons of great contribs here and I'm very thankful for it since I haven't been able to get on in a while. Thank you!!! [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 12:52, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :I saw that you just edited American Robin. You probably didn't put the stub template in it, but I think that we shouldn't consider it a stub anymore. If you don't mind, could you take out the stub template on any articles that are as long as that one, or longer? I would, but I gotta go camping! :D Have a nice day, and thanks again! [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 13:04, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Wanna be an admin? Hi Kingpin13. I was wondering if you would like to become an administrator on Birds Wiki. You have contributed significant amounts of helpful material and I am very thankful for all that you have done! Please let me know if you are okay with this nomination. If you are, I will be glad to make you a sysop! Thanks! [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 17:06, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Alright then. I've just made you an administrator! Congrats! Since you've never been an admin, it might be good for you to read this page and this page. If you need any other help, just ask me. Congratulations, and thanks again for all of your constructive edits to Birds Wiki! [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 12:05, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight You read my mind! I was thinking of applying for a spotlight, and that's why I've been trying to create new articles and expand stubs. It would be a great opportunity to gain new contributors. Regarding your questions: # We do use the Monaco skin as default. # We need to have at least 100 legitimate content pages, excluding stubs. I'm not sure what you mean by "main pages," but all the guideline states is that we need 100 articles that aren't stubs. # Image on main page: This isn't a big one, but it is nice to have. I don't think they count that one too much. We'll add some anyway, though. # Categories: All the last rule means is that every page needs to be categorized. You can find a list of uncategorized pages at . Regarding the category comments: Category:Birds would be nice to have, and I see you've already started on it. Just make sure that Category:Species is a subcategory in "Birds." Also, make sure that Category:Flightless birds is also a subcategory in "Birds." In case you didn't know, we already have a category for definition articles, which is Category:Definitions. If you want to expand on this, go right ahead! Thanks. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 13:37, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :I think "Species" should be a subcat for "Birds." [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 15:16, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Why should all the species be taken out of the birds category? I think we should just leave them in it if they're already in it. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 15:40, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::If you've done it already, that's fine. I just thought that we could leave them to save the trouble. I understand what you mean. Thanks! [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 15:48, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Links in articles Hey Kingpin. Just wanted to let you know that you're doing a great job here. But, I saw that in some of your articles there weren't any working links (a.k.a. the blue ones :D). Articles without working links will not be counted in the article count that performs. So, I just wanted to let you know that you should just make sure that there is at least one working link in any article you edit, even if it is a simple one (such as bird). Thanks a lot. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 19:23, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Sprucing things up Hey there. I just thought that if Birds Wiki is going to be spotlighted, it would be nice to spruce things up a little, such as the skin and maybe the logo. What do you think of the logo? Should we change it so it's not just focused on one species? Also, I created a custom skin here. Copy and paste it into your stylesheet and tell me what you think. I would put all this on the forums, but I decided not to since you and I are the currently the only contributors. Thanks in advance for your input. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 18:57, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :You really like it? Great!! Do you think a nice green would look nice to go with the peacock feathers (for the skin)? Also, I'll see what I can do for a logo in a minute. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 19:09, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :: I made parts of the skin green, and I made a new logo. Do you think it is too simple? If so, I'll try to make another one later. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 19:42, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::Here's another thought: I could make a logo that fits in the entire space for the logo. (not just 135 x 155). That might look better filling the whole space. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 19:44, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Spotlight I applied for the spotlight 5 days ago, and this morning I got word that we are on the spotlight list. Wendy just wants us to keep working on definition articles, but it's fine if they are short. Just wanted to let you know in case you hadn't seen the notices. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 19:15, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I could make the feather bigger. I'll try that and upload it as Wiki.png. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 19:47, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Personally, I think the brown looks fine. But, I made a blue version of it, too. That's about the best I can do. I did leave some brown in, though, because I thought it wouldn't look good with all blue. The size that I posted here (75px) is about how big it is on the logo, so please judge it with that size. The real version is much bigger and doesn't look as good. Should we replace the one in the logo with the blue one? [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 02:24, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::Here is an image of what the logo looks like with the blue feather. I like the other one better, honestly. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 04:19, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Kingpin13. I made the new skin the official one for this wiki. Also, I found another way to make the feather blue-er, but my computer is being stupid and I can't get online. Hopefully I'll get the problem fixed soon and then I'll upload the image. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 14:39, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Categorizing Birds Wiki Look at the top of the page below the Wikia logo. The category of the wiki should be in the box. It says "Health" for me, which is incorrect. Is it "Health" for you? It should be "science," and I think that it used to be "Science." Do you have any idea how to change that? I posted on the central forums, but no one has replied yet. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 16:40, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Alright, just was wondering. Thanks. :D [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 16:43, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ID cards Hi Kingpin. I've been thinking that it would be nice to have short pages that just describe the most important aspects of a bird; like if someone needs some quick information about a species, or needs to identify one, they can come on here and look at an ID card. It would be like a regular field guide page (no complete sentences, everything broken up). What do you think of this? If you think it's a good idea, I'm gonna ask someone to make the "ID" and "ID talk" namespace on here, and we can start making them. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thanks! [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 11:26, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Alright, then I'll ask for the new namespaces. Have fun camping! =) [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 11:43, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::sannse made the "ID" and "ID talk" namespaces. swannie 12:13, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hi, Kingpin13. I don't expect to be doing much editing here (already spread too thin over other Wikia), but I may stop by from time to time. Thank you for the welcome! Best wishes with the wiki! -- CocoaZen 14:59, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Hi!!! Hello there, I'm ZEM and I'm also a member of Wookieepedia!!! I actually just found the bird wiki yesterday, but my brother (NOM) and I have been busy working on a wiki we started and some forums we run. (BTW, I checked out your user page on Wookieepedia and seen you got a brother too!!!) We've started the Pigeon Wiki, and to make it easy on you, here is the link: The Pigeon Wiki. If you know anything about pigeons or doves you're welcome to come over and help us get started. My brother also has a Pigeon/Bird forum that he is trying to get members for and he would like it if I gave the link: The Pigeon World Forums; he doesn't mind if you join and don't post right away. Other than that I would like to be wiki-friends on Wookieepedia if you don't mind. Here is the link to my talk page on Wookieepedia, you can reach me there: Talk to ZEM. Thanks and I look forward to hearing back from you. ZEM talk to me! 16:46, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Hi :) Hi Kingpin. I've been doing well..I just had soooo much work to do for school and everything else going on and also my music..it's so time consuming! But now I'm back and hopefully I'll be making some more contributions to many of my main wikis now. How have you been? Why did you get blocked from Wookieepedia?!? swannie :) 16:11, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Well that's really dumb that you got blocked. It's stupid how people get blocked for doing nothing, and they're actually doing the right thing...no one needs to be swearing at and attacking people...whatev. It's pretty hot here too, on and off, we've been getting some pretty rainy days here in New York too. I'm just glad that summer is finally here!! swannie :) 18:28, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::lol, yeah I'm used to the rain too, but I hate when it rains day after day after day. About the spotlight: sure, go ahead! It helped us out before so why not try it again?! swannie :) 00:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Nope, I'm fine if you make the featured article American Goldfinch. We should have a page discussing the featured articles, also, so good thinking. swannie :) 18:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Birds Wiki does still meet all the spotlight criteria and I'll be happy to add you guys back to the list for a second time. Please make sure either you or Swannie are editing the wiki regularly when the spotlight goes up. -- Wendy (talk) 20:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Capt Rosal (Capt Rosal 14:23, 27 July 2009 (UTC))Hi i made up and article from parts of a Smithsonian instituted story on Reuters an some other information from a radar company it my story as i listed Reuters as did other bloggers the Hockey mums Hummingbird Hockey Mum said she did not have the time and so i sent her notifcation that i did and and is tha ok she knows and said some garble on about lighting so i think it ok thirdly there was a doll from some of the birds Alfred Hitchcock promotional stuff but it not part of the "The Birds" so i think its ok there a clip art one clip art from a book and the rest are my picture,s excepting one picture. (Capt Rosal 01:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC)) i put the blog at the top of the editor choices? don,t you think your get a little librarian about this i,ve seen this pithy attitude on wiki before why don,t yo do your own before taking others off the for want of your be quiet it says News on that page there,s News in my blog so why don,t you defend this decision on that i put mostly my own work in this if you think this page is more to a pesonel news blog you could change that by providing an article rather than shouting down my work,,,,Hi (Capt Rosal) there a good space for a blog were there is only a listing in latest activity you or some person has taken down "one listing it was in the editors pics as welcome as not that i want to be the editor picks what i hate is the person who incongruently came over and put space in my editing thats what make,s a person say yes all wiki is about is pissing people off to the extent that they can,t provide something that looks like there not totally pissed off And the then call it vandalism and emotional response being so much more enjoyable than just sorry i have had it with other on the wiki and return bar space,s in my work is all it take to say your vandalising a person who went out with there camera to get photo,s of birds just to have some person come in and push the return bar on my editing continently now you want me to be diplomatic about something that could take days and were is the original with the eastern Lorikeets . I am get tired of this SPace bar your re turn terd ranger i can,t submit work that is going to look different by the time somebody reads it Cock some suspects over Lindsay Loveland proliferation of methods of crass destration Holiday Hey there, have fun!! I apologize for not being very active at all lately with any wikis, I've just had tons of stuff going on and haven't had much time for editing. Thank you, though, for keeping track of stuff on this wiki and editing.. I will try to check in on it when I can, though. swannie LCW SW WH 16:10, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Administrator Hey Kingpin 13, how do I become an admin? I'm basically doing the job by viewing the articles. Tell me how I do this? PacBoyCraZ 22:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC) OK Understood. I'll wait a while. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|PA